


Whiskey Lullaby

by Lady_of_the_Dawn



Series: Inspired by songs [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cheating, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dawn
Summary: She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigaretteShe broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forgetWe watched him drink his pain away a little at a timeBut he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind





	Whiskey Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Read! The! Notes! Warnings for cheating, drinking, and suicide! Stay safe people. Title and plot from Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.

“Nesta?” Cassian called as he opened the door to their house. He shifted the pizza boxes in his arms. He wasn't supposed to get off work for at least four more hours, but a client had cancelled a meeting.

  
In the past few months, he hadn't had that much time for his girlfriend. So instead of calling and giving her the good news, he'd picked up pizza and a Redbox movie to watch.

  
“You ho-” the pizza hit the ground with a thump. Breathing suddenly became difficult. Because Nesta was indeed home, and looking quite cozy on the couch, locking lips with another man.

  
The two broke apart and whipped their heads toward him. Nesta's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth, to say what she wasn't sure, but Cassian was already gone.

  
 **later**  
Cassian stared at the bottle in front of him. It seemed to stare back. _This isn't a good idea._ No matter how many times he told himself that, he already knew what was going to happen next.

  
He popped the top off and enjoyed the burn in his throat. It was the first thing he'd felt in a while.

  
 **Later still**  
Rhysand should have known. He should have stopped him. Cassian had been his best friend, his brother. But Cass had always been a good liar.  
He stood there silently in his black suit, Azriel by his side, as the coffin was lowered into the ground. But he wasn't seeing the funeral, the willow tree they had climbed as children that Cassian had requested years ago he by buried under.

  
The only thing he could see was Cassian face down in his pillow, gun griped in one hand, Nesta's picture in the other, and all of the bottles scattered on the bed.

  
**Meanwhile**

  
Nesta lay in the bathtub naked. She should run water, or something. But she didn't have the energy. Today had been particularly bad, the rumors and whispers following her everywhere. She knew why. Cassian was dead. Because of her. Nesta considered the one thing she'd grabbed after getting home, before she'd left a trail of clothes up the stairs to her bathroom.

The whiskey in the bottle caught in afternoon sun that streamed through the window. Cassian had always rolled his eyes at that. _Why put a window in the bathroom_? he'd always ask. She never had the answer. She'd never had the answer to a lot of questions. Especially _why_.

  
**Finally**

  
Feyre was the one who found her. Almost the same as Cassian, though her sister probably hadn't known that before she pulled the trigger. Or maybe Nesta had.

  
Facedown, gun in one hand, picture of lost love in the other. Whiskey bottles surrounding her. It was probably poetic, to some.  
Feyre found it awful. One mistake cost more than two lives.  
It cost a lot more than anyone would ever know.  
They buried her next to him, under the willow tree the two had once kissed each other and promised forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like Nessian but was in a bad mood when I wrote this.


End file.
